character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
|-|Shadow the Hedgehog= |-|Super Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life-form, and the Earth's greatest defender, created on the Space Colony A.R.K by Professor. Gerald Robotnik by using the Black Arms DNA, Shadow was originally meant to be a cure for a rare disease known as Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome. Until G.U.N grew suspicious of Shadow's creation. they ended up killing most of the members at the A.R.K including Geralds Daughter, Maria, who Shadow grew to like, in a panic, Gerald reprogramed Shadow's mind to seek revenge on humanity, 50 years later Dr. Ivo Robotnik, commonly known as Eggman, intruded a secret G.U.N facility searching for his grandfathers data which happens to be Gerald Robotnik, and discovers Shadow in a pod to which Shadow grants Eggman a wish. If Eggman were to bring Shadow all Seven Chaos Emeralds it would activate the A.R.K's canon made to destroy the Black Arms just in case, which would grant him ultimate power. However, this ended up backfiring on the Doctor and led the A.R.K on a crash course to Earth. Shadow decided to team up with world-renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog to put up a stop to the A.R.K's collision course, it ended up nearly causting his life in return, and was saved by Eggman for future experiments, but was then freed by E13 Omega. Since then, Shadow has sworn to protect the Earth at any cause. Shadow's over intent is good, but he can be stubborn and arrogant at times and rude, his main ability is to use his hover skates which are used to go at unimaginable speeds that exceed sound. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 5-A, 4-A, Possibly High 3-A, 2-C, High 2-A | High 2-A | Unknown Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, Nicknamed: Ultimate Lifeform. Origin: Sonic Adventure 2, Space Colony Arc. Gender: Male Age: 51-Years-Old, possibly 20 physically. Classification: Hedgehog Antrhopormormic, Ultimate Life Form. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability (Is able to move and react at Supersonic speeds and beyond, is able to take attacks normal humans can't withstand) Superhuman Athleticism (Has near perfect reaction speed and timing and can run backwards as fast as he runs fowards) Spin Dash (Shadow is able to curl up into a ball rev up and become an almost indesutrutible blunt object, which can only be stopped if an attack is powerful enough) Homing Attack (Can tag multiple enemies in the air or on ground, by curling up into a ball and dashing into them) Double Jump (Can jump multiple times in the air) Enhanced Leap (Can leap far higher then a normal human could) Enhanced Agility (Has Agility which is far beyond and faster, then any of what his friends have shown and can move and react, while moving at Supersonic to above lightspeed speeds and slide to the left and right while doing it) Super Natural Speed (Has shown far better speed, then any of what his race has to offer and shown and can exceed the speed of light easily) Regeneration (Can use this the rings to regenerate his Stamina, power and speed) Energy Manipulation (Is able generate enough energy with his speed, he can make shock waves upon contact with his opponent and can power a generator with just enough kinetic energy) Absorption (Can absorb multiple objects, Chaos emeralds, rings and even Chaos Energy) Energy Projection (With chaos spear he's able to project energy beams which are spear like) Statistics Amplification (When his inhibitor rings are off his power level raises and becomes more of a threat and match for his opponents then before) Regeneration (Can use rings to regenerate his powers) Healing (Can heal himself using Chaos Energy) Time Manipulation (Can stop the flow of time completely or slow it down with his Chaos abilities) Berserker Mode (If he charges up or gains enough Chaos Energy he can do a Chaos Blast or erupt in a hefty amount of energy surrounding him in a blue or red auroa) Time Manipulation (Can use Chaos Control to stop time and warp ahead and extreme speeds) Teleportation (Can use Chaos Control to teleport himself) Spatial Manipulation (Can use his Chaos Abilities to manipulate space. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Large Planet level (Was stated to be able to destroy the world and is able to fight on par with Sonic in some fights) Multi Solar System level (Is relative to Sonic who can deal damage to Ultimate Emerl who's Multi Solar System level, '''Likely '''Low Multiverse level '''(Sonic also scales to Erazor Djinn who is on this level)| Low Multiverse level''' (Can damage First form Solaris who was devouring dimensions and was shattering timelines) High Universe level, Likely''' Low Multiverse level''' (Can beat multiple clones of himself which are relative to Sonic) Likely High Multiversal level+ (His Super form likely scales to Super Sonic who are vastly above Sonic in his Base state. [[Speed|'Speed']]: Supersonic (Is at least easily comparable to a suppressed Sonic, who's Supersonic) Massively FTL+ (Can easily go toe to toe with Sonic in terms of speed) Immeasurable (Can keep up with a stronger Sonic who accelerated through time with his speed. Lifting Strength: Class K (Should scale to Sonic who toppled a large Golem. Durability: Large Planet level (Withstood multiple hits from Sonic) Solar System level (could withstand multiple Hits from Emerl who had all Seven Chaos Emeralds absorbed which can pierce Stars) Low Multiverse level (fought a stronger Sonic than before who defeated Erazor Djinn. Stamina: Unknown, Likely really high, can fight for prolonged periods of time on missions. Range: Melee, Long Range with Chaos Spear. Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Rings, Item Boxes, Inhibitor Rings, Guns, Wisp, Guns. Intelligence: Gifted, was stated to have an IQ of 200, capable of deciphering Eggman's plans and is capable of fighting Sonic who knows Martial Arts. Weaknesses: Although he is intelligent, he can be stubborn and quite cocky at times. Underestimates his opponents severely at times which can lead to his opponent possibly one-shotting him. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Spin Attack: '''An attack that allows Shadow to curl up into a round ball while rolling on the ground. * '''Spin Dash: Shadow curls up into a spinning ball gaining momentum until he charges at his enemy at incredible speeds. * Spin Jump: An ability that allows Shadow to leap certain heights while curling up into a ball. * Homing Attack: '''Shadow does a variant of the Spin Jump and jumps up in the air and homes onto an enemy and charges at them at zero-zin. * '''Black Tornado: '''Shadow does a Spin Dash and twirls around in the air in a circular pattern until it forms a cyclonic vortex-like tornado. * '''Lightspeed Attack: Shadow charges up a Spin Dash before attacking his enemy at lightspeed. * Stomp: Shadow stomps down on the ground that causes a shock-wave that damages nearby structures and enemies. * Shadow Boost: A technique Shadow uses which propels him at supersonic speeds barreling through multiple enemies. Chaos Powers * Chaos Control: '''Shadow uses the power of a Chaos Emerald or a considerable amount of Chaos Energy to manipulate the fabric of time and space to either, Time Travel or slow down or stop time completely, Teleportation, Inter-dimensional travel, the magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Energy he has. * '''Chaos Spear: Shadow channels raw Chaos Energy into a form of spears in which power levels can be adjusted to either stun an enemy, injure an enemy, or ignore his opponent's durability. * Chaos Nightmare: Shadow grinds his fist at his side to ascend in the air creating a purple aura of destruction that distorts space-time to damage enemies. * Chaos Burst: Shadow spins around and uses Chaos Control to hide in an area of distorted space-time he then briefly creates a small white bubble around himself that damages anyone that makes contact with it. * Chaos Magic: Shadow snaps his fingers creating an area of distorted in a shape of a purple and white orb spatial rift that knocks his opponents away into the air. * Roaming Chaos: '''Shadow creates an orb of distorted space in the shape of a purple and white orb before throwing the orb away. The orb of distorted space will float in midair until it gets back to Shadow, or until an opponent makes contact with it knocking them into the air. * '''Shadow Heal: Shadow stands in a stationary position to use Chaos Control to heal any physical damage. * Shadow Guard: Shadow creates a guard using his arms while then using Chaos Control to create a spherical barrier. * Chaos Attack: Shadow levitates in front of his enemy performing an array of Chaos Energy enhanced punches and or kicks. * Chaos Rift: Shadow channels an aura in his hands and creates a rift in time and space which takes the shape of an orb almost twice the size of himself and is colored black and purple covered in small white stars inside, once finished, Shadow then throws the orb at his target placing them outside time and space. * Chaos Ball: Shadow aims and throws a Chaos Ball which homes in on his opponent and stuns them * Chaos Boost: Shadow temporarily charges up with Chaos Energy giving him a read aura and allows the use of more advanced techniques such as Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance, and Chaos Blast. It can also reverse evil influence. * Chaos Snap: An enhanced version of Shadow's Chaos Attack, his kicks and punches being multiplied in power. When performing this move, Shadow enters Chaos Boot state and uses Chaos Control to warp between opponents where he lands several severe attacks on them. * Chaos Lance: The Chaos Lance shares comparisons to the Chaos Spear, but holds much greater power. When performing it, Shadow launches himself in midair using his right arm to fire a long red energy bolt at his opponents that will explode on impact. * Chaos Blast: A powerful burst of energy that Shadow releases powered by Negative Chaos Energy that releases a destructive array of energy damaging anyone caught in the blast radius. This attack can bypass forcefields and can be focused into a beam for concentrated damage. * Dark Shadow: A transformed state of when Shadow's mind is full of negative thoughts and emotions. Once hero_shadow_render_by_nibroc_rock_dcs2q99-fullview.png|Hero Shadow dcs2q8m-9533762d-45e6-4ea1-a4a1-00c822b280e3.png|Dark Shadow obtained, this form grants him full control over Negative Chaos Energy. While in this form, Shadow gets granted the ability to utilize a powerful Chaos Blast and can use any gun without draining ammo/durability. It only lasts a few moments but can be used in his Superstate. * Hero Shadow: A transformed state of when Shadow's mind is fueled by positive thoughts and emotions. Once obtained, this form grants him full control over Positive Chaos Energy. While in this form, Shadow can perform a large-scale version of Chaos Control, to increase his speed and slow downtime and can use any gun without draining ammo/durability. It only lasts a few moments but can be used in his Superstate. Color Powers * White Wisp: Boost Shadow's speed and power immensely giving him a massive amp in power. Super Shadow * Chaos Arrow: A weaker version of the Super-State enhanced Chaos Spear, where Shadow fires small bolts of Chaos Energy at his opponents. * Spear of Light: An augmented version of the Chaos Spear technique, where Shadow releases several projectiles at once that homes onto his opponent. * Super Shadow Boost: Super Shadow himself in a golden aura of Chaos Energy before ramming his opponent at incredible velocities leaving a devasting impact. * Turbo Boost: Super Shadow surrounds himself in a golden aura that increases his speed. This can be used for maneuverability or short burst to evade incoming attacks. Key: Shadow the Hedgehog | Super Shadow Notes: 1# The Notable Attacks/Techniques section is based on VSBW's Shadow the Hedgehog profile, most of the credit goes to them. 2# Most of the stuff in this profile is based off on how I view Shadow's power in my opinion. Gallery Super Shadow.png Forces Shadow.png Shadow the Hedgehog.png Shadow the Hedgehog Wallpaper (Same Game with Same Name).jpg Segabits-shadow-the-hedgehog.jpg Shadow the Hedgehog 2015.png Sonic Forces Shadow the Hedgehog Artwork.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthyboy Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2